shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Floating Musician, Kappatsuna and The Great Gods of Andros Part 2
The Shifting Tide, A Few Days Later '' The girl groaned as she slowly woke up. She had a bandage around her head and a few around her waist. A girl with white hair stood over her, checking her pulse and heartbeat. When she saw the girls eyes flutter, she smiled.'' Ishi: 'Good, you're awake. '????: 'Wha...Where am I? '''Ishi: '''You are on the Shifting Tide. The main, and only, ship of the Devil Spawn Pirates. ''The Girls eyes widenned at the word Pirates. Ishi comepletely understood. Most people were afraid of pirates. So she simply patted the girl on the shoulder and explained. 'Ishi: '''It's alright. We aren't like most of the pirates in this day and age. We're nice. In fact, had it not been for us, you would probably still be floating on that guitar case. '????: 'Guitar... MY GUITAR!!! '''Ishi: '''It's fine. Senshi dried it out and rewrote your music sheets for you Kappatsuna. Once you are able to stand, she will gladly give it to you. ''The girl, reeling from the use of her name, stared at Ishi. 'Kappatsuna: '''How did you know my name? '''Ishi: '''It was written on the case. '''Kappatsuna: '''Oh. ''At that moment, Senshi walked into the room. She smiled a Kappatsuna, then turned to Ishi. 'Senshi: '''We are about a day's sailing away from our destination. An island called Andros. '''Kappatsuna: '''Would you be willing to drop me off there? That was my next stop on my journey. '''Senshi: '''Of course Kappatsuna. We'd be more than happy too. ''Kappatsuna smiled. 'Kappatsuna: '''You can call me Suna. All my friends do. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Suna: '''That's Andros, but it usually isn't over run like this. ''The Devil Spawn Pirates and their new friend were standing on the deck of the Tide as they arrived on Andros. Unfortunately, the docks were comepletely overrun by Marines. Luckily, the pirates managed to find a small cove where they could hide the ship. As they approached the capital from the forests surrounding it, the crew discussed what could have happenned. 'Senshi: '''Why are all those marines here? '''Suna: '''I don't know. This island doesn't have a Marine base. Maybe some Pirates camped out here. '''Burakku: '''I don't think so. I didn't see a Pirate ship. '''Vearth: '''Acually, i read that this island was chosen to be a Marine base. The locals here didn't like it. This was their home so they fought. they always prayed to their water God for strength. '''Victoria: '''I guess they got tired of the fighting and decided to stop them. ''Sure enough, when they came to the village, Marines were everywhere, destroying alters, desecrating monuments, and harrassing the locals. The sight was too much to bear. 'Suna: '''We have to do something. '''Senshi: '''Damn straight. Guys, hide. ''Everyone immediantly ducked into bushes, climbed trees, and, in Vearths case, became trees. Senshi took a deep breath and created 7 doppelgangers. She made each of them look like a member of the crew, then sent them out of the forest. The Marines instantly saw them and left the recked village to chase after them. 'Marine: '''It's the Devil Spawn Pirates!! Don't let them escape!! ''When the marines had left, the real Devil Spawn pirates, along with Suna, came out of the forest. The locals saw them and started to panick. That is, until they started helping the downed villagers. Ishi raced around the village at almost light speed, checking out wounds and applying bandages and midicine when necessary. Senshi approached an old woman franically trying to put a destroyed momument back into place. '''Senshi: Here, let me help. She picked up the stone statue with ease, and set it back on it's stand. She then flew around and sealed any cracks in it. The villagers watched amazed. Suna was shocked as well. Suna: 'She can do all that? what kind of fruit did she eat. '''Burakku: '''From what people have told us. She ate the Henko Henko no Mi. A Shapeshifting Devil Fruit. ''The old woman, hearing the conversation, turns to Suna and Burakku. 'Woman: '''You and your captain are odviously nice people. Perhaps you could help us rid our village of the Marines. they have tried to take our home away from us for over a year now. Now they have desecrated our sacred ground. Please. help us. ''The resolves of the seven pirates hardened. Senshi openned her mouth to speak, but Suna beat her to it. 'Suna: '''I'll help. I have my own abilities. I may not be physically strong, but wait til you hear me sing. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Suna stood on an alter, high in the Mountains of Andros. her guitar was in her hand, and the Devil Spawn Pirates surrounded her. They were waiting for the signal from the villagers to tell them that the marines were there. Eventually, a large blazear was lit in the center of the village. 'Senshi: '''That's the signal Suna. '''Suna: '''Alright. Remember guys, you are what stands between the Marines and me. '''All: '''Hai! ''Suna stood up, strumed her guitar, and started singing. there are no words to describe what you would have heard had you been their. Suna's voice sounded like a choir of angels. As she sang, the water in the ocean, and in even the smallest puddle on the island, began to churn and twist. Then it shot up, out of its body of water, and formed itself into a large Purple and Blue-Green dragon. Marines screamed, Villagers cheered, and Pirates stared. 'Villagers: '''She has summonned our Deity. '''Marines: '''We need to get that girl. That thing she made will destroy the entire fleet. '''Pirates: '...... The marines tried to climb the mountain to where Suna was singing, but they were easily picked off by the Devil Spawns and the Villagers. The Dragon started to tear down the construction of the marine base that had already begun. Senshi was punching left and right, stopping anyone that came close. One Marine got lucky and pushed Senshi into the arms of some strong Marines. They held onto her as a marine approached Suna. '''Senshi: No. Don't The Marine raised his sword, preparing to cut the girl down. 'Senshi: '''I said... DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Raw power flooded from Senshi and blanketed the entire island. Marines, Pirates, Villagers, and Suna all froze as the blast hit them. Several Villagers, almost all of the Marines, and Suna all fainted from the release of power. As Suna fell, the dragon became water again, crashing down on the remaining Marines. The ones holding Senshi slowly let her go, then backed away. Her friends immediantly gathered around Senshi, shocked about her newest gift. 'Victoria: '''I didn't know you had anything besides Kenbunshoku Haki. '''Senshi: '''What are you talking about? ''He friends decided to leave it at that. 'Senshi: '''those marines are going to be pissed when they wake up. '''Vearth: '''We should probably take them to their ships. ''Ishi came to help Vearth and Victoria take the unconsious marines back to their ship. Suna woke up not to soon after they were done. 'Suna: '''oooooooh. What happenned? '''Rex: '''You passed out. '''Sharpshooter: '''You alright? '''Suna: '''I'll be fine. I just need to hit the road again. Those marines will not be happy. '''Senshi: '''You could come with us. Become a Devil Spawn. '''Suna: '''You sure? ''The entire crew looked at Suna and smiled. 'Devil Spawns: '''Of course we're sure. ''Suna smiled back. Then some voices called out. 'Marines: '''THERE THEY ARE!!!!! ''They turned to see the marines and all smiled. 'Pirates: '''RUN FOR IT!!!!! ''The End Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi